Britain
Britain, also known as Great Britain, is one of the five great powers, located in western Europe. Lying off the north-western coast of the European mainland, it is based on the island from which it gets its name: Great Britain. Britain is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to its east, the English Channel to its south and the Celtic Sea to its south-south-west, giving it the 12th-longest coastline in the world. The Irish Sea lies between Great Britain and Ireland. The United Kingdom is an absolute monarchy. The monarch is King Caaethil, who has reigned since 1 March 2017 (real world time). The capital of the UK and its largest town is London. History ZappierFlame's Reign (February 2017 - March 2017) King ZappierFlame was the first ruler of Britain. He ascended to the throne in February of 2017, founding what he called the British Empire. The king immediately established his good terms with the neighboring nation of Ireland, setting up an outpost in Wexford, Ireland and allowing the nation (ruled by DoctorWyvern at the time) to keep its claims on the Isle of Man. King ZappierFlame planned to establish trusted British residents as the lords of Cardiff, Edinburgh and Dublin, hoping to establish England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland as Britain's top-level constituent units. He also announced plans to form an unnamed European alliance which would, at first, help European member nations in building themselves. The plans for the European alliance were officially scrapped later in the month in favor of the formation of the Special Air Service, an elite strike team of British soldiers. He proposed two squads: the Normal Squad (footmen) and the Heavy Squad (tank drivers). The king claimed that the SAS would eliminate threats in Europe, and in some cases, around the world. None of these plans have been announced to be continuing since King Caaethil was crowned. Tensions began rising as Britain attacked Ireland in the hope of unification. WyvernLord, former ruler of Ireland, was forced to leave his homeland. It was soon after that an attack on the British by a Norman warrior began the Franco-Anglo war. Britain called for the help of Belgium, but Belgium mobilized too slowly and the British suspected them to be traitors. As a result, Britain attacked Belgium. Prussia, concerned by what it perceived to be a hasty and ill-informed decision, formed an alliance with Britain and convinced the king to end hostility towards Belgium. At this point, King ZappierFlame had become very unpopular for these actions, and Britain's enemies were publicly perceived to be acting against a warmonger. As the Franco-Anglo slowed to a halt, with tensions lowering and peace beginning again, Greece, having taken in former Irish king WyvernLord, formed an alliance with France and declared war on Britain. Prussia tried to pressure Greece into backing down, but Russia and France announced their support of the Greek campaign, causing Prussia to back away in fear of its own safety. On February 28, three Greeks: Premier Masouri, Governer WyvernLord and Marshal Bob launched their final assault on London. The city was bombed and burned heavily, King ZappierFlame forced to retreat and exile himself as Greece destroyed anything that remained of the city. Greece claimed this to be the fall of a dictator, and publically implored other nations, particularly Prussia, to allow for a new era of peace. Caaethil's Reign (March 2017 - Present) On March 1 2017, the nomad Caaethil set out to reform Britain as the new king of the fallen nation. He immediately began the reconstruction of London and a friend, EnderPig, became the mayor of Plymouth, a new town in southeastern England sitting opposite from France's town of Brittany, divided by the English channel. The new Britain's first plunge into world politics was its entry into the Entente Alliance, a peacekeeping alliance founded by the French Federation.